A pharmaceutical cartridge holding a growth hormone pharmaceutical, for example, is mounted to a pharmaceutical injection device main body in a state of being mounted to a cartridge cover, and then an outer peripheral cap is mounted around the outside of the cartridge cover. After this, the pharmaceutical inside the pharmaceutical cartridge is injected into the body by a pharmaceutical injection device.
After this pharmaceutical injection, first the outer peripheral cap is removed from the pharmaceutical injection device main body, and then the cartridge is removed from the pharmaceutical injection device main body, and the pharmaceutical cartridge is removed from the cartridge cover, after which the pharmaceutical cartridge is stored in a cool place such as a refrigerator